


一个小别胜新婚的车

by Iris0920



Category: pwp - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0920/pseuds/Iris0920





	一个小别胜新婚的车

他上到二楼，推开卧室的门。刚进屋却被门后伸出的手抓住手腕，只来得及反手带上门，便被人强按着锢在门板上。蹭着压上来的人本就比他矮半个头，这会正趴在他颈窝处，不轻不重地在皮肤上啃咬，皮肤上传来细碎的小小痛感。放任了一阵，估计怀里人是闹够了，便扯着人的后衣领拎起，迫使他仰起头来与他接吻。

 

时隔两个月的第一个吻自然是没完没了。信息素的味道瞬间薄发，充满了面积不大的房间。他单手揽着许墨的腰，舔吻之后咬他的上唇。在两人的Alpha身份下，违背自然法则交媾必然会产生一些难题。比如说，现在他的恋人一言不发，双方的信息素却撕扯般地卷在一起，相互顶撞。他拎着衣领的手顺着背脊向下抚摸，将宽松的家居服上衣下摆掀起，手指抚摸上对方腰间紧致的肌肉。

 

像要与他抗衡一般，对方伸出舌头舔他的嘴角，空出单手有些粗暴地扯他的领带，将领带扣扯得松掉后，又摸向他扣到下颌的第一颗衬衫纽扣。恋人幼稚的动作让他耐不住想搞些小的恶作剧，便将双唇探到他颈侧，略微用力地咬了一下皮肉，搁在他腰上的右手向下滑进裤腰，撑开臀缝蹭了一下。

 

这一下的轻重和时机掌握得恰到好处，李泽言几乎同时感到扯他扣子的手一下失了力气，人也抖了一下，靠他架着才没跌在地上。他趁虚将人结实搂在怀里，下一秒就被双臂揽住肩膀。两人的下体互相贴着，他听见许墨趴在他怀里，呼吸夹着些微喘。

 

鬼知道他这两个月是怎么过来的。他怎么说也还算年轻气盛，六十多天的时间，保持肉体的忠诚难度并不小。自我解决无异于隔靴搔痒，攒了两个月的火叫他连基本的矜持也顾不上了。他较李泽言年长，出于自制也很少这样主动地撩拨恋人，确认关系以来，加上今天也不过四五次。

 

“你回来了。”他贴近李泽言的耳边，压着声音说道，双手也并不歇着，两三下解开皮带的扣子，将西装裤的拉链扯下，隔着棉料的内裤揉搓着已有抬头之势的性器。一阵之后正要更进一步，却被抓住摸索的右手，被迫按在那尺寸不小的物件上。

 

“许教授，”故意放低声音的轻笑和敬称响在他耳边一寸之隔的地方，宛如在后脊梁点了一个炮仗，“这可不是年长者该有的行为。”

 

像新鲜的春药吞噬掉人的全部理智，他用手掌包裹住困在内裤里的下体，感受着形状和灼人的温度，见不得人地盼着那根尺寸可观的阴茎立刻捅到他的身体里。

 

也许因为年龄原因，过了三十岁，两人在情事上从不委屈自己，上床的时候也不似年轻人一般含糊，爽就是爽，要就是要，疼了就喊，受不了就缓。他料到小别重逢当然免不了一场恶战，于是卯足了劲勾引。

 

手指画着圈挑拨了数下，他抬起头看李泽言的神态。他皮肤本就白皙，情热上来脸颊和眼尾很容易泛红。也许是这一个眼神太过犯规，人直接被半拖半抱地拎到了床上。背部向上的趴跪姿势像是得到了默许，他稍微调整了四肢的着力点，低下脸去，将双唇贴近对方胯间的勃起。

 

恋爱以来，他帮李泽言口交的次数并不多。大多是对方不会要求，除了从照顾恋人面子的角度出发，也由于他的技巧并不算得上优秀，偶尔尝试也是出于情趣。隔着布料舔舐一阵后，他抬起手将那层遮羞物扯下，将那根赤裸的欲望释放出来。

 

他试着将尺寸惊人的巨物全数含吞进口腔。如愿以偿地，他听到李泽言尽力克制的一声抽气。他莫名产生了幸灾乐祸的想法，大概是由于平时在床事上，占主导地位的大都是对方，这种难以自制的事一旦发生，会让他有种将对方一军的奇妙体会。于是他将阴茎稍稍送出一些，舌尖扫过马眼，打着旋在顶端处磨蹭。

 

温暖的口腔粘膜加之舌尖给予的细小刺激，敏感部位被玩弄的异样让触电感瞬间窜上脊背。他难以自制地抓住许墨头顶柔软的黑发，匍匐在他胯间的人被迫仰起头来与他对视，自己的性器从对方口中滑落出来，笔直地挺立在泛红的脸颊边上。他示意许墨再次将那东西含入口中，对方也并不是不解风情，试探着吞入后便开始缓慢地吞吐。

 

嫩肉包裹着的细腻感让人如置云端，他忍不住挺腰动作，尽量控制着幅度，却还是几次顶到喉口，惹得许墨连着干咳，却近乎偏执地不肯停下。他几次向后撤了撤腰身，还是被追着不肯松口。许墨很少这般模样，他虽不太能舍下这副陷于情色的样子，却出于心疼不肯再让他做下去。

 

“教授今天可也太过热情相邀了。”他用手托着阴茎从许墨口中抽出，低笑着说。

 

“好久不见，也算是给了一巴掌，”许墨说着，却不抬起头看他，趁着说话的功夫将李泽言褪到膝盖的西装裤和内裤整条扯下甩在一边，

 

“不给甜枣，还不赏个面子吗。”

 

话还未落便又将性器重新吞入，手指变本加厉地覆上根部囊袋揉捏着。前后不过差了几秒，这一波便全部缴械在口中，不等他出声叫他吐出来，便先一步全数吞了下去。

 

并不太令人舒服的苦涩味道填满了牙间的缝隙。抽出时扯出的余液沾在嘴角，刚想自己抬手抹去，便被整个人翻了个面，陷进柔软的床垫里。他身上的睡衣加上内衣也就最多三件，手快如他的恋人，脱去也只要一瞬间的功夫。

 

他俯下身去同许墨接吻，舔去嘴角沾上的白色，不同于刚开始安抚性的亲吻，更多的是被过度撩拨之后的发泄。许墨在他回来之前必然做过不少准备，既然对方不要命地点火，也就没有不赏光的道理。在唇舌间流连到觉得足够后，顺着颈线一路舔到胸前的凸起处，轻嘬后不轻不重地咬上一口。手上也不闲着，向下探去摸到性器，把握好节奏上下撸动。

 

两人相恋也有多年，趁着年轻在性事上试过不少姿势和路子，对彼此的身体也有相当程度的了解，最明白不过如何伺候才能迅速让对方欲罢不能。几回动作下来，许墨的胸部皮肤已经清晰可见地泛红，周边的深红印子交错分布着。他骨架不小，平时看起来并不瘦弱，脱了衣服却几乎没有多余的肉，只要背部稍稍弓起，便能看到清晰的肋骨痕迹。

 

刚刚射过一回也并不耽误他现在重新勃起的性器。Alpha的本能使这个周期大大缩短，阴茎再度涨得发疼，他手上却并不急，低头在许墨平坦小腹上落下一吻，将有着完美线条的双腿抬起，让隐藏在臀瓣间的穴口暴露在空气之下。  
许墨大概能猜到，前戏被刻意抻得无比漫长，反而是恋人被惹急了的表现。体内的空虚恨不得被立即填满，对方却不紧不慢地进行着，徐缓的节奏磨得他快要发疯，眼泪几乎要给逼出来。  
感到一根手指被试着探入，他抽了一口气。然而很快便抽离出来，如他所愿，意料之中的问题被抛了出来。

 

“弄到什么程度？”

 

“三根，可以直接进来。”他咬着牙，耐着耻度将嘴边的话说出来，“套还在右面下数第三个抽屉。”

 

话音未落，撕扯一般的贯穿感直接将他逼到顶峰。作为一个Alpha，实际上他本身没有足够的能力接受性器的插入，而对方的尺寸，无论做过多少次，都令他心生畏惧。他又不是死的，本身就怕痛，毫无准备的进入又一贯到底，不受大脑支配的尖叫直接破了音。痛觉和快感混在一起席卷全身，本来平放着的双手瞬间就抓紧了床单。

 

抽送的速度极快，几乎完全抽出再全部没入。激烈的顶撞让许墨半天才回过神来，性器在刚刚没入的时候便释放出来，精液摊在小腹上。他也无暇顾及，将悬空的双腿紧紧钩住李泽言的腰身，手臂抬起挂在他颈上，向下勾着索吻。思维也变得断续，看这状况，确实是火点得太过分，又不给他时间后悔。泪水顺着眼角躺下来，身上汗水和精液黏黏地糊着。

 

关于自己在做爱的时候喜欢掉眼泪，李泽言事后问他，他也只是说疼，可看上去也并不耽误对方往死里折磨自己。这次也是一样，感受到体内的性器被抽出来，他才意识到自己在控制不住地低声抽泣。许久不做便容易不知魇足，抽离后强大的空虚感很快填满整具身体。他哭得更厉害，想求他进来却断断续续说不成句。

 

李泽言伸手沾了他小腹处的精液抹在穴口，又安抚性地亲吻大腿根处柔软的皮肤，将语气放温柔问他疼不疼，却在得到答案之后依然插进去贯穿到底，听许墨哭着喊着骂他浑蛋，却咬着不肯放松开。

 

几回下来，他心里觉得也确实是欺负得狠了，于是慢下速度一点一点研磨。听着抽泣声渐渐平稳不见，便保持着交合的姿势缓慢抽送，同时俯下身去吻他。虽然折腾得气都不大顺畅，对方也还是撑着回应了。泪痕还留在脸上，交换一吻过后，他本打算就此结束，于是出于程序，他随口问了一句：

 

“舒服吗？”

 

谁知许墨顺了气之后，细长的双臂勾着他脖子，舔着耳垂，呼吸喷在耳廓上，嗓子刚才喊得有些哑，声音如同刚从水里捞出来一般：

 

“再来。”

 

每次都是这样，他知道许墨在床上绝对不会撒谎，除了被操得狠了骂他的词之外不会有假，也就半个字都不再多问。无论是真的两个月下来不知饥饱，还是纯粹为了满足他，结果也都没什么差别。

 

于是他将人翻了个身，又折腾了好一阵，后入的姿势可以清晰地看到结合之处如何吞下阳具。前后两人都射了有两三回，才渐渐罢手。他最后一次释放在许墨体内时，体力消耗得太过，两人都已接近筋疲力尽。李泽言抱着他，能看到全身的皮肤布满欢爱留下的痕迹。将软下的阴茎抽出来，白色的浊液从穴口倒流出来，沾湿了凌乱的被单。

 

许墨嗓子喊得哑了，力气也流失得差不多，眼睛闭着，额前的碎发被汗水贴在皮肤上：

 

“你又不戴套。”

 

“我的错，”他贴在许墨耳边笑，“没克制住，下次一定。”

 

许墨睁开眼，伸手抓了床头上放着的抱枕打他，手臂却软绵绵地用不上力气，垂下来落在李泽言肩上。李泽言顺势钩住，将五指伸进他的指缝里与他相握。

 

“谢谢款待。”将骚话说得不能再正经向来是李泽言的风格，他捧起怀里人的脸，在双唇上轻啄一下：

 

“我想你了。”

 

“我也是。”

 

Fin.


End file.
